


Foot Loose

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, rocket's a dancing dork, written before vol. 2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Rocket made a point to make fun of anyone who danced, even Groot. But when he's all alone on the ship and bored out of his mind, he learns why even the worst dancers dance anyway





	Foot Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a gif of Rocket dancing on tumblr. If I ever find it I'll post a link, but I doubt I will

Rocket made a point to make fun of anyone that danced, even Groot. It was a silly waste of time and no one on their team could dance either, even if Quill thought he could. Today Rocket found himself alone on the ship, the others had gone onto the planet looking for supplies and the only other person on the ship was Groot but he was upstairs in his pot sleeping so Rocket didn't really count him. He had already finished cleaning his gun and Quill had promised him parts to build stuff only if he came back to a whole ship so that left out that option, he didn't really have anything else to do. He paced back and forth in his boredom, growling softly.

"Ug, I should have gone with them. At least then I'd be doing _something!_ " he muttered to himself as he hopped up onto the table and sat there, kicking his dangling legs a little. He leaned back and jumped when his hand brushed up against something, looking down at it. It was Quill's small tape player, the headsets still plugged in and the first Volume of his 'Awesome Mix' still inside. Rocket bit his lip and looked back and forth, leaning forward to look up the stairs. No one. He grabbed the play and the headsets, putting the devices over his head so that they were basically over his ears. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He pressed play. He stuck his tongue out as one of the slow, sappy romance songs played and skipped it.

He believed this one was called, _Cherry Bomb_. Stupid song but it was better than the slow, sappy ones. He shrugged and attached the tape player to his suit, listening to the song idly as he kicked his feet back and forth to the beat. After awhile his head joined his feet and his shoulders moved to the rhythm. Rocket stopped and looked back at the stairs, he didn't see anyone. He removed one of the headphones, no sound. He shrugged and hopped off the table, letting himself dance to the music. Well, using the loosest sense of the word 'dance'. Rocket knew he couldn't dance but he was too bored to care. He spun around with his hands in the air, like he just didn't care, and moon walked backwards with his hands at his side, head tilted downward.

He stopped and spun his hands around each other to the 'ch's then threw his hands up into the hair when they ended. He took a small run and skidded across the ground, shaking his shoulders to the beat as he walked forwards. He stopped walking and backed up, rolling his hands around each other as he did. He rose his hands in the air to the song and spun around again, arms out in the air as he did so. He lept into the air and skidded across the ground again, throwing his arms into the air. He snapped his fingers as he swaggered forward, then stopped as he spun around with a click of the tongue and a flirtatious flick of the finger, winking. He paused when the song changed, listening for which one it was.

 _Come and Get Your Love_ , this one he remembered well. He shook his shoulders and backed up. He sang along, knowing the words to this one decently well. His tail wagged behind him as he danced around the floor, singing to the song quietly, not wanting to alert Groot to the sound. He couldn't sing but he didn't give a shit right now. Rocket skidded slightly across the ground and stepped to the beat, swinging his hands in the air carelessly while his tail swished behind him as he walked. Rocket didn't realize that he had started singing louder, not that he cared. He turned the song up. Rocket swung his hips to the rhythm and swung his hands with them. Groot awoke and looked around in a tired confusion, looking at the stairs when he heard the sound.

Rocket moon walked again and ended with a twirl, hands up in the air. He tapped his feet against the ground and swung his hips again, his hands moving around loosely and carelessly. He closed his eyes and sang a bit louder, turning the music up so that it was practically booming in his ears. He continued to dance, walking across the ground and throwing his arms around, hips and tail swinging back and forth. He shouted the 'hell's a little louder than he intended but he really didn't care as he danced around the floor. Too bad he turned the music up, he missed the opening door and Quill calling to him that he was back, Drax and Gamora not with him.

Rocket skidded across the floor easily and threw his hands up in the air to the beat, swaggering across the floor. He snapped his fingers as he spun around slowly, tapping his feet against the ground as he did. Quill poked his head down to watch him and smiled at the dancing raccoon. Rocket pumped his fists and walked backwards along the floor, shaking his head back and forth as he did so. He jumped when he rammed into the steps and opened his eyes. The song had ended and he could hear Quill's laughter. His ears went back and his tail drooped. _Ah, hell._ He looked up and saw Quill smiling at him.

Rocket backed up as Quill climbed down the steps and turned around, holding his hand out with a 'give me' motion. Rocket hung his head and took off the headsets, handing the tape recorder over in shame. Quill tossed it up in the air idly and looked down at Rocket, who still looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Quill snickered and walked over to his tape player, pulling his tape out of the small one and into his larger one. Rocket hadn't moved, not knowing what to do with himself. He raised his head when a song started to play and he looked over his shoulder at Quill, who was leaning up against the table and looking at Rocket nonchalantly. It was _Hook on a Feeling_ , the chanting was hard to misplace. Rocket raised a brow and his right ear flicked as he listened. Quill tapped his foot to the beat of the chanting, humming with it too.

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me," Quill started to sing, his voice scratchy and terrible. Rocket tilted his head, listening in confusion as Quill sang. "Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me." When he started to dance Rocket started to get it and his ears slowly rose along with his tail. Rocket's tail started to wag to the beat and he shook his head to it. Quill smiled widely. "When you hold me, in your arms to tight, you let me know, everything's all right."

"I'm hooked on a feeling!" they sang together like idiots as they danced along the floor. They laughed at each other and themselves as they danced like fools. Upstairs Groot danced too, his body wiggling and his hands flourishing around in a silly manner. Rocket climbed up to Quill's shoulder and sang dramatically, getting his friend to laugh loudly at the sight. Rocket lept off his shoulder and the two danced randomly from across each other. This song was slower than they anticipated and they kept making far too fast movements, which had them laughing at the failure.

And that's how Rocket learned to let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
